


Training the Triplets

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Me too Ohio, Mongoose Explosion, Negative Self Talk, They have lunch together, the triplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Wash offers to help the Triplets train… with a little bit of help.





	Training the Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt from Anon: Could you write about one of the freelancers (Like Lina or Washingtub) trying to train the Triplets but failing miserably?

“I mean, you guys got into the program in the first place… maybe you’re just looking at it wrong?” David suggested. They were all crammed in the back corner of the mess which Vera had privately termed the uncool kids’ table. Morning training had… not gone well… at all. In any way. How did the lockdown paint get IN her helmet? Ugh.

“How are we looking at it wrong?” Vera demanded. “We do all the training that everyone else does! Everyone gets better and we–”

“Ah–AH–ACHOOO!!!!!” Mike sneezed. In the distance there was an explosion. God it was probably another mongoose!

Vera hung her head in defeat.

“Maybe David’s right,” Ezra said trying to comfort her. “Uh… maybe we’re… not looking at it… properly?” He looked over at David to clarify.

“Uh… yeah,” David said slowly. He crammed half his orange in his mouth, maybe to buy time.

They all stared at him.

He swallowed.

“Okay, well, how about after lunch we do some off time training?”

“You’re willing to be in a training room with us?” Ezra asked.

“Um… yeah, why wouldn’t I?” David looked like he was already regretting this, but didn’t want to disappoint.

-

“Oh… that’s why.” Vera heard David mutter to himself. His arm was covered in lockdown paint… not from a good hit from Vera. Oh no. Nope her gun EXPLODED. David had been on HER team. She got them negative points. She didn’t even know Phyllis gave OUT negative points!

“This is hopeless,” She sighed.

“I got an idea!” Mike yelled.

“IOWA DON’T GET ON THAT–Mongoose…”

KABOOM.

-

“Ohio? Ohio are you alright?”

“Ahugh… Jerry Bruckheimer?” Vera groaned in confusion.

“What? It’s Washington. Vera, it’s David.”

“I am SO sorry!!” Mike shouted.

“It’s okay Iowa,” Vera said slowly sitting up. “What hit me?”

“A mongoose tire! You’re sure you’re okay?” Ezra hovered.

“Yeah–yeah I’m fine. I guess that’s why we all wear helmets, right?” She joked weakly. “Look, David, you gave it a shot, but… we’re hopeless. You should leave us before we suck you down too.”

“I’m not giving up on you guys,” David said clapping her on the shoulder. “Listen. I called in some backup.”

“Backup?” Vera asked still rubbing her head.

The training room door opened. And there…in front of them… a goddess.

“Is that Agent Carolina?!?” Vera whisper-shrieked.

Oh no. Oh no oh no. What was she doing here? What was David THINKING?!

The turquoise clad soldier took off her helmet shaking out her blood red hair.

Ohnoohno

“So these are the ‘triplets?’” Agent Carolina asked David, an amused grin on her face. (And oh god she’s like an action hero here to save them allstopbeingembaressingVeraohgod).

“We prefer the term I cube. It’s like Ice cube, but cubed cause there’s three of us,” Mike explained.

“But Ohio starts with an O–you know what, forget I asked,” David held up his hand. “This is Ohio, Iowa and Idaho. Guys, this is Agent Carolina.”

“We know who she is,” Ezra managed trying to stand straighter.

“Need some help there?” Carolina asked offering Vera a hand up.

Vera took grasped Carolina’s hand. Carolina easily pulled her up. Her eyes… so green…

“They’re having trouble… “ David began.

“With everything,” Mike said helpfully.

“Yeah,” Ezra shrugged. “Iowa keeps destroying vehicles…”

“Idaho can’t shoot, AH SPIDER!!!” Iowa blasted the floor with bullets. “I–I got it. Don’t worry guys. I got it.”

“And I… just suck,” Vera slumped.

“Sounds to me like you guys are just looking at things wrong,” Carolina raised an eyebrow. She put her helmet back on.

“…That’s what Da–Washington said,” Vera said.

“Listen to Carolina, she knows what she’s talking about,” David put in.

“Okay guys, let’s do some drills,” Carolina loaded her gun with lockout paint.

-

“Wash, if you will,” Carolina said.

The Vera and the others groaned. They were aching from lockout paint. It’s like they weren’t even moving targets. It’s like they stood still while Carolina moved. And shot them. A lot.  

Wash pulled out a sharpie and went over to the targets.

“Assessing your skills I think I’ve come up with a few solutions. Iowa, why don’t you go first. Just simple target practice, okay?”

“Uh–okay.” Iowa said hesitantly.

“What’s that on the targets?” Vera squinted.

“AH SPIDERS!!!!” Iowa yelled. BANG BANG BANG.

Three perfect bullseyes.

“Iowa needs to know when to fire to make up for Idaho’s bad aim,” Carolina said. “If he can hit Wash’s drawings of spiders, he should be able to take out whatever target you give him.”

“I can?” Iowa asked, not so sure.

“Wash?” Carolina nudged.

Wash threw something in the air.

“FLYING SPIDER!!!” Iowa aimed and took out the tiny plastic spider in one shot.

“Yes,” Carolina said. “You can. Alright, next. Idaho.”

“Um… me?”

“Get on the mongoose.”

“Um…” Ezra hesitated. “Usually those things are always exploding so I sorta… don’t… want to.”

“Go on,” Carolina ordered.

Ezra did and awaited instructions.

“Top five things that you could hit in the driving course.”

“Cones!” Ezra said instantly.

“That’s one,” David said.

“Uh… cement barriers–oh the walls!”

“Two and three.”

Ezra pointed. “Iowa!”

“Yes, it’s … good to avoid your teamate–Iowa you probably don’t wanna stand in the middle of the obstacle course,” Carolina called.

“What? Oh! Sorry!”

“And the spikes hidden at the end there!” Ezra finished.

“Good,” Carolina said. “Now drive it! GO!”

Ezra startled and started the mongoose. He zoomed at top speed through the course avoiding all the little traps.

“I…I did it!” Ezra gasped pulling up beside them.

“Idaho isn’t a good shot, but he’s observant, and he can drive. If he’s in charge of transport and surveillance he can give Iowa targets to shoot.”

“She’s like the Wizard of Oz,” Iowa whispered.

“And you,” Carolina pointed at Vera. Vera straightened.

“Me?”

“You’re the leader, right? You need confidence. Utilize your men’s strengths and pick up the slack where it needs to be picked up. If something happens you have to be able to adjust the plan. You have to have trust in yourself… and in your team.”

“I just need confidence?” That didn’t sound… that seemed wrong. It couldn’t be that simple.

“You’re always criticizing yourself and your team,” David clarified. “It’s good to know what you need to work on…”

“But if you wallow, you just end up stuck in the mud,” Carolina finished. “Okay. Three on two. You three vs. us.”

“Bu–but you’ll wipe the floor with us!” Vera protested.

“Confidence.”

Vera paused. “…We’ll do our best.”

-

“Okay! There’s two of them and three of us, we have the advantage,” Vera said forcing herself to be upbeat. “Idaho, you take a mongoose and try to get behind them. Iowa, ride with him and listen to what Idaho tells you. I’m going to come up in the front and distract them. Ready?”

“Are you sure about this, Oh?” Idaho asked.

“Yes!” She said, “If we can just get ONE hit on Carolina then that’s more than anyone else in the entire program can say! Okay? We don’t have to beat them. We just have to get one hit. Alright? That’s not so hard, right?”

“Right!” Ezra nodded, “Yeah, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“We can do THAT.” Mike agreed.

“Okay guys, let’s DO this!” Vera put in her hand. The others copied.

“And break!”

-

Vera moved forward carefully behind the concrete slabs.

_“We’re taking fire from Wash, Oh. Haven’t seen Carolina yet.”_

“Roger that,” Vera answered. “Keep your eyes out and be caref—”

_“Iowa, look, spider!”_

_“SPIDER!!!”_

“What was that?” Vera demanded.

 _“Iowa just clipped David! It was so cool!_ ” Ezra said excitedly.

“You guys are doing a lot better,” A familiar voice said.

Vera ducked before the lockout paint could hit her.

“Shit! Carolina!”

_“Hold her down, we’re coming Ohio!”_

Vera fired off a few rounds, but Carolina easily dodged them. Just one. They just needed one hit and they would be legends! She could DO this!

“You’re still not that good though,” Carolina nearly got her again, but Vera managed to avoid it again. Shit shit shit. What was she going to do? How was confidence going to help her?

She stepped out into the open.

“I’m disappointed, Ohio,” Carolina said holding her at gunpoint. Without another word she pulled the trigger and hit her square in the chest. GAH that stings. Owie. “Giving up like this.”

“I’m… just doing what you told me to,” Ohio said, slowly smiling, although Carolina wouldn’t be able to see it behind her helmet.

“Huh?”

“SPIDER!!!!!!” Mike screamed. A hail of paint coming out of nowhere as Ezra swerved around a corner.

“Trusting my team!”

Carolina swore and jumped out of the way but–

“Sorry boss, they got away from me,” David rubbed the back of his head. He quickly took out Ezra and Mike, the mongoose spun out and hit the wall.

“Point to, Team 1,” Phyllis announced.

Ezra groaned, he and MIke were literally stuck together. “Sorry Oh. We blew it.”

“Are you kidding!!” Vera shouted rocking back and forth unable to do more covered in the lockdown paint. “That was AMAZING guys!”

“It was?” Mike asked.

“Yeah! Look! You got her!” She tried to gesture to Carolina’s foot. “You actually HIT her!”

“Ow,” Carolina grumbled. A small splatter of paint hit her foot. “It does kinda sting, doesn’t it?”

“We did it! We did it!!” The three of them cheered. Victory was sweet. So very very sweet. Georgia could SUCK it. Kansas could SUCK it!

Carolina took off her helmet and smiled at them. “Well done all of you. And now, you get your prize.”

“P-prize? There’s a prize?” Vera asked, confused.

“Of course,” Carolina said coyly going over to her and removing Vera’s helmet.

“A-agent Carolina?” Vera blushed.

Carolina’s lips moved towards hers–

-

“Ohio!? Vera?!”

“Wassua? Kisskiss?” Vera’s headache. “Where did… she go?”

“What? Vera are you alright?” Ezra was hovering over her in concern… wait… didn’t they already do this? “Mike’s taking David to the infirmary. The explosion knocked him against the wall pretty hard. Do you need a medic?”

“But–you were driving? And–And we won! And–and kiss!”

“Kiss?” Ezra squeaked. “Uh… what do you mean?”

“No…never…never mind… I guess I just…had a dream. And you were there.”

“We were kissing?” Ezra asked.

“No, me and Carolina were–nevermind,” Vera sighed. “I think I just hit my head really hard. I guess that’s why we wear helmets.”

“Top five things harder than your head?” Ezra joked.

Vera smiled, letting him help her up.

“Getting David into the training room with us ever again.”

“Hah…yeah that’s probably one.”


End file.
